


Kryptonite Earth: Trapped

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Kryptonite [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Green Kryptonite, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: This was originally written on fanfiction.net during Supergirl season 1. It was originally a one shot that evolved into a three shot and then a series which later joined the Millma Verse.Facebook; Fanfiction Millma Verse Page





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on fanfiction.net during Supergirl season 1. It was originally a one shot that evolved into a three shot and then a series which later joined the Millma Verse.
> 
> Facebook; Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara made her way into work. The place that use to be her safe haven but not so much anymore. Even though Cat was warming up to her again there was still Siobhan to deal with. Kara's life seemed to be ripped to pieces after everything with Indigo was over.

She had still refused to let James tell Lucy her secret. It was her secret to tell not his and what if things between Lucy and James didn't work out? Was she supposed to let him tell every girl he dated her secret? Then James and Lucy had gotten into a fight that apparently Kara had started by telling Lucy a story. It ended with James mad at her over everything. Winn had decided he needed distance from all the Supergirl stuff after nearly being choked to death by Indigo and to add insult to injury he had started dated Kara office rival Siobhan. James, Lucy, Winn, and Siobhan had all went on some sort of trip and Kara was not sure why Cat Grant allowed them all off.

Things weren't much better on the DEO side of things. After Alex told her the truth Kara had tried to forgive them both, but it hurt. She didn't know how to look at Alex or Hank anymore. Not only did they kill her aunt but also the lie hurt worst then everything else. All said and done a Fort Ross prisoner was causing problems on the other side of the country and both Alex and Hank had decided to go help out the local DEO there. Kara had a feeling they were giving her space. Now she was left completely on her own and she was thinking of taking a quick fly to Metropolis tonight to hang with Clark. At least she knew her cousin was always there for her.

"Ms. Grant," Kara said as she walked in and went up to the elevator Cat Grant was currently standing in front of. "Your latte." Kara held out the cup to Cat Grant like she had done every day for the last three years. Cat took the cup like she always did

The elevator open letting some people out and Kara and Cat walked in to the now empty elevator. Cat pushed the button to the floor they needed and Kara was expecting an awkward silently ride up. Cat might be warming up to her again, especially since Siobhan had proven to be lousy at her job, but Cat was still mad at Kara over everything that had happened.

Before the elevator reached the floor though it mysteriously stopped. "That's weird," Kara going to push the button, "Guess we're stuck."

"Seems your great at stating the obv…." Before Cat could finish the elevator started to drop down fast. Kara on instinct grabbed hold of Cat to make sure she didn't get hurt as the elevator crashed landed all the way down

"Are you okay?" Kara asked as the door suddenly opened.

Cat was shocked at the sudden drop, but seemed to be more shocked by her assistance strength. She knew one or both of them should have been hurt in this crash or even killed but with the force Kara held her at there wasn't even a starch on her. "I'm fine," Cat said deciding not to acknowledge her thoughts as she walked out into the basement of the Catco building.

"I've never been down here," Kara said following Cat out and looking around but she suddenly felt weaker.

"No one has used it in years," Cat said as then suddenly a screen on a table lit up to show Maxwell Lord face. "I should have known this was him."

'Hello Kara Danvers," the recording said surprising Cat. "Or should I say Supergirl. You see you released me hoping for better angels, but I decided to take revenge. So I sent a little someone in to set this trap especially for you. Oh and by the way…" Maxwell Lord paused as suddenly there a noise and green rocks fell from the ceiling. Kara knew them instantly as green kryptonite as she fell to her knees the effects taking place on her. "What's any trap for a kryptonian without kryptonite. Enjoy."

"What is he…" Cat started knowing Kara was not Supergirl. She had seen them together, but looking at Kara Cat paused. She was really suffering. "You can't be. I saw you and Supergirl together."

"Shape shifter," Kara mumbled falling to the floor.

Cat kneeled down and took the glasses off Kara and then took her hair out of the bun she had it in letting it fall flat. "You really are her?" Cat said looking in Kara's eyes. Kara nodded.

'Help me," Kara said.

"Okay, there's a stairway," Cat said looking around and finding the door but when she opened it she nearly screamed. "Damn it, it must have been caved in during that earthquake. We can't get through." Cat closed the door trying to think of something else. The best plan she could come up with was moving all the kryptonite to one side of the room and Kara to the other. It didn't seem to help get Kara's strength back, but maybe it gave her time.

"Kara, what happens with prolonged exposure to kryptonite?" Cat asked, but Kara seemed to be losing consciousness. "Kiera, tell me." Cat yelled which seemed to snap Kara up a bit.

"I don-don't know. Probably death," Kara said weakly.

"You have to stay conscious. Tell me about this shape shifter. I'm assuming the same one who had your face on the other week when you gave me whole milk," Cat said. "Why was he or she here?"

"Bla…black mercy," Kara mumbled but she lost consciousness before she could say more.

"Kiera, Kiera,' Cat said. 'Kara, Supergirl." It was no use though. Kara was not responding and Cat didn't even know if anyone was looking for them. She took out her cellphone but was met with no single again.

It was about an hour before Kara woke up again. "I wasn't sure you would wake," Cat said.

'Mom," Kara said weakly confusing Cat. "Mom is that you?" Cat put her hand to Kara's head. She was hot. She was running a fever and was clearly hallucinating. "Mom please say something."

Cat could try to snap Kara out of this but it would do no good. It was better to just play along. "It's okay," Cat said. "I'm here." Cat took hold of Kara's hand.

"Am I dying?" Kara asked.

"Not if I can help it," Cat said truthfully. She was debating trying to dig them out through the stairway herself.

"I'm sorry mom," Kara suddenly said surprising Cat.

"For what sweetie," Cat said deciding to handle this like she would if it was Carter talking.

"I failed," Kara said. "You sent me here to protect Kal-El. To protect my baby cousin, but I failed. I'm sorry. My pod got thrown off course. I was in the phantom zone for 24 years. By the time I got here Kal-El was already grown up and I was still a teenager."

That was a lot of information for Cat to take in. Not only was Kara Supergirl but also she was in fact supposed to be Superman older cousin. It was a mistake that made her the younger one. "I failed. I am so sorry mom," Kara continued as tears came to her eyes and Cat knew she had to act.

She pulled Kara into a hug. "It's not your fault. It was an accident. If you had gotten here on time I know you would have been a great protector to… Kal-El," Cat said finding it weird to call Superman that name, but knowing she had to use it. Cat let Kara cry into her shoulder until Kara lost consciousness again.

The next time Kara work up Cat had been looking around the basement for something to cover the kryptonite with hoping that would help. She stopped when she heard Kara yelling "Mom."

"I'm here," Cat said returning to Kara's side and taking her hand.

"Mom," Kara said. "Did you know Aunt Astra died?"

"No I didn't," Cat said assuming Aunt Astra was the women there was video of Supergirl fighting a while back.

"She died in my arms," Kara said. "I know she wasn't a good person. I know that's why you used me to capture her all those years ago, but I loved her."

"Of course you did," Cat said moving a piece of hair out of Kara's face.

"I was trying to change her. I would have too. She was coming along. I could have brought her to the right side of this war," Kara said tear in her eyes.

"I'm sure you could have," Cat said not even sure what war Kara was talking about.

"My sister killed her," Kara said surprising Cat just a little. 'And a man who has been like a father to me lied and said he did it. The made it hurt even more. She was my aunt. She taught me the stars. She was always there for me as a kid. I deserved to know how she died."

"You did," Cat agreed taking Kara into another hug. Kara was silent as she laid her head on Cat's lap and Cat noticed moments later Kara had gone to sleep. "Rest, we'll get out of here." Cat whispered.

Cat could hear the work being done to get through the stairwell. She had actually been able to talk to someone but had needed to scream so they could hear her. It would still take hours to get them out though and they had been there for most of the day.

"Mom," Cat heard Kara called surprising her. She had thought Kara was down until they got out.

"I'm here," Cat said returning to Kara's side. "We're going to get out of here soon."

"I'm not going to make it mom," Kara said. "Non is going to get his wish. The next coffin will be mine."

"No he won't. We're going to get out of here," Cat said not even caring who Non was.

"I said the prayer over Aunt Astra coffin. Before we returned her to Rao," Kara said seeming to ignore Cat's insistence she was going to live. "Clark will do it for me I'm sure."

"Clark?" Cat asked.

"Clark Kent, it's Kal-El human name," Kara said and Cat had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from reacting to that. "I know it's supposed to be a female who says the prayer but Clark is the last surviving member of the house of El. He's the only one who will care when I'm gone."

"You have friends and family who will miss you," Cat stated.

"Eliza and Alex will move on. I barely see Eliza anyway and Alex has Hank. She'll be fine. James and Winn hate me now anyway. They won't care," Kara said making Cat think she had to start firing people. "And the world has Superman. I'm sure they prefer him to me. No one will care."

"I will care," Cat said truthfully. She wouldn't just miss Supergirl, but she would miss normal regular Kara as well. The best assistance she ever had.

"But I will be with you again finally. You, Aunt Astra, father, our entire world. I never belonged here. I grew up on Krypton. I should have died with Krypton," Kara said.

"Don't say that," Cat said, but it was too late. Kara was already unconscious again.

She didn't wake up again before the workers reached them. "Are you both okay?" the man asked.

"I'm fine. She has a fever," Cat said. "Someone tell my people to call my car and you lift her up and put her in my car." Cat ordered making the workers stare at her. "That was an order. Now."

No one dared defy the queen of social media and not long later Cat Grant was in the guest room of her place with a still unconscious Kara on the bed. She had been hoping Kara would wake up not long after she was away from the kryptonite but no such luck. At least she was still alive. If it wasn't that the video revealed who Supergirl was Cat would show the video Maxwell Lord made to the police to have him arrested but instead she had to hide it. She'll find a way to get back at him another way.

Cat got out a pair of pajamas and somehow by herself managed to change Kara into them. Cat realized Kara was wearing the Supergirl outfit under her clothes so she took that off too and hid it in the closet.

"Mom," Cat heard a voice yell and doubled check but Kara was still sleeping in the bed. In ran Carter who gave her a hug.

"You're supposed to be with your dad," Cat said hugging Carter back.

"I asked him to drop me off when I heard what happened," Carter said. "Is that Kara?" Carter realizing who was in the bed.

"Yes," Cat said.

"Is she okay?" Carter asked and Cat could see the worry on her son's face.

"She'll be fine," Cat said even though she wasn't sure it was true. "She just needs to rest. Come on let's leave her alone."

Cat tried not to be worry for her son, but she couldn't help it when Kara didn't wake up that night or the next morning. Halfway through the next day both her and Carter were clearly worried and Cat was thinking of trying to get in touch with Clark Kent if Kara didn't wake up by dinner.

"Mom I'm worried about Kara," Carter said and Cat nodded deciding not to hide it anymore. "I know you got mad at her because of what happened with Adam, but I like Kara better then Adam." Cat didn't say anything to that. She knew her two sons had not gotten along that well when they met. "The only reason I wanted Kara with Adam is because if they had married Kara would be my sister."

"I think I have to make a call," Cat said after hearing that from her son.

As she took out her cellphone and started to dial she heard a familiar voice going "Ms. Grant."

"Kara," Carter yelled jumping out of his seat and running to Kara engulfing her in a hug. "I was so worried about you."

Kara returned the hug but seemed confused. 'What am I doing here?" Kara asked.

"How much do you remember?" Cat asked putting her phone away.

"We were in an elevator and then…." Kara stopped as memories came back to her. Of her conversations with her mother who she now realized had been Cat. "Oh Rao help me." Kara mumbled.

'Who's Rao?" Carter asked.

"Its…um…" Kara said not sure what to say.

"It's the name of Kara's god," Cat supplied. "She has a different religion then us." Kara nodded.

"Oh, can you tell me about it?" Carter asked.

"Some other time," Cat said before Kara could say anything else. "I'm sure Kara's hungry. Go order pizza. Tell them we'll pay extra to get it here fast." Carter nodded running to his room to get his cellphone and call for pizza.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Grant," Kara said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were hallucinating," Cat said. "And before we have this conversation yours and your cousins secret is safe with me." Kara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "We do have other things to talk about though. A long conversation after Carter is asleep."

Before Kara could reply Carter came running back out. "Pizza will be here soon,' Carter said once again hugging Kara as he did.

'Oh what's with all the hugs,' Kara asked returning the hug again.

"I was worried about you. You were asleep for a long time," Carter said. "And you're fun and nice to me. You'd be everything I'd want in a big sister."

"Well if Ms. Grant doesn't mind I don't mind being your big sister," Kara said surprised at Carters word.

"I think that would be fine," Cat said and Carter smiled and dragged Kara to play some video game as they waited.

Cat looked at the two. Kara didn't just need a little brother. She needed a mother for real. Someone to give her real advice and help her. Something this foster mother of hers didn't' seem to do. Cat nodded to herself. She would be a mother to Kara whether Kara liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

t was a while after Carter went to bed that Cat finally sat Kara down. The young alien had spent the time since she had woken up eating, playing with Carter, and cleaning the apartment. "That's enough. We need to talk," Cat said and saw the look on Kara's face. "Don't give me that look. If you didn't want to talk you'd have flown home already."

Kara sat down. "I don't want to be alone," Kara admitted as she sat down. "But I don't want to have this conversation either."

"We need to talk about this," Cat said.

"I know. I'm fired," Kara said laying her head against the couch. "I'll pack up my desk tomorrow."

"Your not fired," Cat said making Kara look at her.

'But last time…" Kara said confused.

"I might have gone too overboard last time. We will have to work something out so you're freer to go. Ever think about being a reporter like your cousin or a photographer. Its not that hard and its better pay. I can train you. You can get the inside scoop to everything Supergirl related," Cat said noticing Kara look at her like she was insane. "We'll discuss this later. What I really want to talk about is some of the things you said to me when you thought I was your mother."

"Oh," Kara said. "I guess you want the inside scoop on the phantom zone, me being older than Kal-El, life on Krpyton. Am I close?"

"No, well yes. I do want to know all that eventually. Even if it's off the record," Cat said her reporter instincts to want to know everything coming into play. "But I wanted to talk about is your wish to die."

"I'm not suicidal," Kara said

"I don't belong here. I grew up on Krpyton. I should have died on Krpyton," Cat quoted. "That sounds like a wish to die to me."

"There's a difference between seeking death and accepting death. In that moment when I thought I was as good as gone I accepted it," Kara said. "But I would never try to kill myself even if I feel I don't belong here."

"And why would you say that?" Cat asked. "Why don't you feel you belong?"

"You wouldn't understand," Kara said standing up.

"Try me," Cat said getting up. "I want to help you but I can't unless you talk."

Kara stared out the window. "I didn't grow up here. Not on this planet. I was 13 when I came here. 13 years in a civilization that was far more advance than here," Kara said. "No matter how hard I try I just never seem to fit in and there's no one to really share it with. No one that doesn't want me dead at least. There's no one on this Earth who knows Krpyton."

"What about your cousin?" Cat asked.

'He was a baby when he was sent here. Raised on Earth by humans his entire life," Kara said. "He's the closest thing I have to what I lost but his human in all ways but DNA. Then there was Aunt Astra, but…." Cat nodded knowing. "And I try. I try to fit in. I try to be a normal human, but it never seems to work. I just don't see the world the way you see it." Kara turned around to see Cat's face. "And you don't understand."

"I can't imagine how it must be for you, but I've seen you. You always seemed human to me," Cat said.

"And sometimes I can almost feel it," Kara said. "The reason I didn't use my powers for so long was to fit in and try to be human. Even when I was at my most human though there was a smell or sight or sound that would bring me back. Back to a memory. A world long gone and I'd continue to try and hid. Not to be sad. Not to cry, but something snapped in me. I needed to use my power. Needed to accept who I was and always will be. Kara Sor-El. And for a while accepting who I was. Becoming Supergirl was enough to make me feel good. Maybe my home was gone but I was protecting my new home. I had great friends and family and then everything just went south."

"Let me guess. What happened with your aunt and sister? Also whatever going on with the idiot duo," Cat stated and Kara nodded.

"James and Winn are so mad at me for no reason. Winn knew it was dangerous being on Supergirl team. I guess he didn't realize how much until a hand was coming out of a computer and choking him." Cat raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. "And James is mad at me because I won't let him tell Lucy my secret."

"You can do better then them," Cat said having seen the romance drama in the office and truthfully believed Kara could find someone better.

"And then my sister and Hank. I just don't know how to work with them anymore," Kara said. "All said and done though I might not know where I belong anymore but I don't want to die. I will continue being Supergirl. Continue with my life. Like I said there's a difference between accepting death and seeking death."

"Maybe, but accepting death is the first step to dying. You have to fight for life no matter how hopeless it seems," Cat said. "And you're wrong. You said no one would care when you died. No one but your cousin but I can name two people in this apartment who would be upset if you died. One you just agreed to be a big sister to."

Kara looked at Cat. "You'd miss me? You tried to replace me while I was still working for you."

"Overreaction," Cat said. "Your shape shifter was a very bad impersonator." Kara tried to hide a laugh. "But you are the best assistance I ever had and there's a reason why I always give you that advice."

"You mean that scarily accurate advice that basically mentored me as I became Supergirl?" Kara asked.

Cat smiled. "I'm good," Cat said. "But yes that advice. It wasn't just because you were upset. It was because I like you. Since the moment you became my longest running assistance I knew there was something special about you. I knew you could do great things. I didn't realize how great. I've been trying to mentor you to your potential for a long time and now I'm going to continue. You will always have a place here with Carter and me. If you're ever feeling lonely or like you don't belong or you miss your home come here. Come to me. Don't go from accepting death to looking for it. I don't want your body returned to Rao anytime soon."

Kara smiled and the two sat there in silent for a while. 'I guess I should get going," Kara said.

"No," Cat said surprising Kara. "You nearly died and said yourself you don't want to be alone. You're staying here tonight. You can have breakfast with us in the morning and we can go to work together tomorrow. No arguing with me."

'Yes Ms. Grant," Kara said with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Milma Verse Page

Cat and Kara had dropped Carter off at school and had gone into work. "Just to let you know I had an employee get rid of the kryptonite. Had it put somewhere Maxwell Lord will never get it again," Cat told Kara as they entered the elevator.

"Thank you," Kara said as she watched the numbers go up on the elevator nervous.

'What's wrong?" Cat asked noticing Kara's nerves and then realized. James, Winn, Lucy and Siobhan were back from their vacation today. "Don't worry about them."

Kara nodded even though she did worry about them. The elevator binged letting the two off on their floor and Kara followed Cat noticing the looks coming their way. Most of them probably from what had happened the other day. "I need you to reschedule those appointments I missed the other day."

"Of course Ms. Grant," Kara said feeling comfortable getting into work mode with her boss.

"And Sharon," Cat said and Kara had to hid a smile as she saw the look on Siobhan face as Cat got her name wrong. "I don't need two assistances and you have proven horrible at the job."

"You're firing me?" Siobhan said not believing it.

"No, I'm making you Kara's assistance," Cat said surprising Kara. This must be Cat's solution to Kara needing some time off when she had to run to be Supergirl. "You will do whatever Kara says and she holds full rights to fire you and hire someone else if she wishes."

Cat walked into her office as Siobhan looked at Kara clearly in shock. "Take the files from my desk and file them.' Kara said not use to being a boss, but she didn't like filing so she figured that was the best thing to throw off to Siobhan. Kara heard Siobhan mumble as she took the files and went to work.

Kara went to go make the phone calls she was told to make but was stopped by James. "What the hell was that about?" James asked.

"Why do you care?" Kara said. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I'm not," James said.

"This is talking," Kara said rolling her eyes.

James let out a clearly angry sigh. "You messed up my relationship. It's your fault I'm in the doghouse with Lucy. Even this vacation wasn't enough to make it up to her. She still thinks I like you for whatever reason," James said. "But I promised Clark I would look out for you and there's something weird going on here. Cat is never that nice to you or calls you your name."

"Everything is fine and don't blame me if you can't keep your girlfriend happy," Kara said.

"You're the one who got between us. The one who told her the story I told you in confidant," James said. "It's all your fault."

"What is with the blame game? How old are you?" Kara asked and then realized something. James had always seemed to be about her age, maybe a few years older, but to be the first person to get a picture of Superman he had to be older. Clark was 40 and was already Superman when Kara landed on Earth. "Wait, that's a good question. How old are you?"

"Just tell me what's going on so I can keep my promise to Clark," James said.

'You know if you won't back off with me telling you to leave I think I'll have to give Clark a call," Kara said knowing she had to talk to Clark anyway about Cat Grant knowing their secret.

"He's my friend and he wanted me to be here," James said.

"He's my cousin. Blood binds us," Kara said.

"Some cousin you are. You were never there for him. Your lucky he's a good guy and wants to be there for you. You're a duty not a family," Kara said.

"What did you just say?" Kara said getting mad and wanting to punch James.

'You heard me," James said and Kara noticed people looking at them.

"Mr. Olsen," they heard Cat Grant's voice before Kara could response. "Don't even explain. You're fired. Clean out your desk and get out of here."

"What? Why?" James asked shocked.

"Why? Since you got here you seem to be more concerned with your love life than with work. You turned this office into romance drama and now your insulting and stopping my assistance from doing her job," Cat said.

"Why isn't she fired?" James asked. "She's always running out and has done as much romantic drama as me."

Kara was angry and put her hand into a fist but Cat stepped next to her and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "There are a lot of people out there who can do your job just as good and even better than you. Kara is the best assistance I have ever had and we both know she's far more valuable than you are," Cat said and it clicked in James's head that she knew. "So clean out your office and leave or I will have security escort you out. Go back to Metropolis."

"You know I don…" Winn started but Cat held up a finger to him.

'You say one more word Toy Man Junior and you can join your bubby here." Cat said and Winn backed down. "Ms. Lane you can either leave with your boyfriend or stay here to make a name for yourself. Which is it?"

"Not my boyfriend anymore," Lucy said having decided that when she watched the argument with Kara. "I'm good here."

"Glad to hear you got the looks and the brains in the family. Kara you can work from my office today," Cat said walking back into her office and Kara followed.

"You didn't have to do that," Kara said.

"I've found James Olsen wasn't all he was cracked up to be when I hired him," Cat said. "Besides if I hadn't stepped in I was pretty sure you were going to break his head open. What did he say to get you so mad?" Kara looked at the floor. 'Kara." That was all Cat had to say before everything poured out of Kara's lips. "I'm sure that's not true, but if you need to talk to your cousin feel free to call him. You can use my balcony for privacy."

"Thank you," Kara said going out onto the balcony and taking out her cellphone to call Clark. After a while on the phone with Clark Kara felt better. By the end of her explanation on what happened with James Kara thought Clark was going to fly to National City himself to beat up James. He assured Kara that it wasn't true. That he loved her and didn't blame her for not being there for him when he was young. He also very understanding when Kara explained everything that happened with Cat.

"She didn't put it on the front page and from the sounds of things she saved your life. It's good enough for me," Clark said. "Come to Metropolis soon. I want to see you and don't worry about Jimmy. I'll make sure he doesn't get his job back here."

"I will. Bye Clark. Love you," Kara said.

"Love you too," Clark said before they hung up.

Kara walked back into Cat's office. "Feel better?" Cat asked.

"Yes thank you," Kara said. "I'll reschedule those appointments now."

Cat nodded as she continued with her work. "Kara, there's a hostage situation at First National Bank," Cat told her before Kara could dial the number she had to. "Be back soon." Kara smiled and nodded as she went to take care of the situation.

-Supergirl-

Later that night when Kara walked into her apartment Alex, Hank, Winn, and James were all there waiting for her. "This is my apartment. I didn't say you could come in whenever you want," Kara said closing the door. "Oh and Jimmy my cousin wants his watch back." James made a face at Kara. "Now I definitely want you out." Kara pointed at him.

"Don't be a baby Kara," Alex said.

"Baby? Did you not hear what he said to me? Get out or I'm throwing you out," Kara said looking at James.

"Look everyone clam down,' Hank said. "We're here because of something Mr. Olsen told us."

"He seems to think Cat Grant knows your secret," Alex said.

"And with the way she was acting today towards you I agree," Winn said as James had a smirk on his face.

"She does," Kara said not bothering to lie. It would be pointless.

'You told her," Alex said seeming shocked and angry. "She's the queen of social media. She's going to put this out to the universe. Your life is ruined. After everything we did to make sure she was convinced you were not Supergirl you ruined it."

"If she wanted to tell the world she would have by now," Kara said. "She's not going to tell anyone."

"I never understood this weird relationship you had with her or why you needed that job there, but there is one thing I know. You cannot trust Cat Grant. I'm your big sister. I'm just trying to protect you."

Kara looked at them for a moment and then laughed. "You four are trying to tell me who I can and can't trust. That hilarious and hypocritical cause lets look at you four. We have James here," Kara said pointing. "Who I am not even the one who told my secret to. Who wanted to tell my secret to his girlfriend and was mad at me for saying no. Who blames me for this girlfriend breaking up with him."

"Because if you had let…" James started but Kara gave him a look and he stopped. He had never seen her this angry and they were not in a public place that she had to hid who she was.

"Then there's Winn," Kara said. "My best friend who I thought I could trust. Who gets mad at me because I do not have romantic feelings for him? Who backs out of team Supergirl after one bad thing and is dating a girl I hate."

Winn choose not to say anything to that. "Then there are you two. Do we really need to go over the whole killing my aunt and lying to me about it thing. I tried to be okay with it, but I'm not. It's not even that you killed Aunt Astra. Maybe if I had known the truth of who killed her and why I wouldn't be so upset. The lie hurt worst than anything. She was my aunt. She was my family. She basically helped raise me on Krpyton before Non got into her head. You lied to me and you both try to defend yourself by saying you wanted to protect our sister relationship. Well you know what if you hadn't lied maybe it wouldn't have been destroyed, but now I don't even know how to look at you two. Cause Astra was my family. My real family."

"Kara," Alex started but Kara stopped her.

"No don't Alex," Kara said. "I can't be your little sister. Not until I can trust you again and I can't. I can't trust you to tell me the truth."

"It's my fault…" Hank started but Kara held up a hand.

"She went a long with it. Your Agent Danvers and Agent Hendsaw. Co- workers at the DEO and nothing more. At least until I can get over this lie. If I can get over this lie," Kara said. "And as my co-workers I will address your concerns regarding Ms. Grant.

"Cat Grant has never lied to me. Has promised not to tell the secret, which could already be on the front page if she wanted it to be. Has always been a mentor to me. I wouldn't be the Supergirl I am today without her. And while you two," Kara pointed at Hank and Alex "were avoiding me. And you two" Kara pointed at Winn and James "were on your I hate Kara lets get in good with our girlfriends vacation Cat Grant saved my life when Maxwell Lord tried to kill me." Kara saw the shocked look on Alex's face and guilty look on some of the others. "So yes I trust Cat Grant. More than I trust anyone in this room right now and it is my secret. My life. Not yours."

Kara knew she had to get out of this apartment. "And I'm leaving." Before the four could do anything Kara was out the window and flying away. As she flew Kara suddenly felt free. Free of the friends and family who were holding her back and it felt good.

"Should we find her?" Winn asked.

"No, you heard her. It's her life and I'm going to try my best to get back into it," Alex said.

-Supergirl_

Kara had flown to Cat's place and knocked on the door. Cat answered the door all dressed up. "I forgot you had that dinner tonight," Kara said nearly hitting herself on the head. "I'll…"

Before she could finish a voice yelled "Kara," and Carter was hugging her. Kara had to smile as she hugged Carter back.

"Hey there," Kara said.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" Carter asked hopefully.

"I'm sure your mom has someone else to look after you. I just stopped by…" Kara wasn't even sure how to finish that sentence.

"Well if you have no other plans Kara I can cancel my babysitter who's late anyway," Cat said knowing there was something up. Kara looked upset until Carter had come to hug her. "I really must be getting going anyway. Dinner's ready all you have to do is heat it up. Carter must be in bed by ten. Think you can handle that?"

'Yes Ms. Grant," Kara said.

'Good and Kara when we are not in work you can call me Cat," Cat said walking out to her waiting car and sanding a message to her babysitter not to show up.

Kara and Carter walked back in and spent some time before dinner laying Carter new videogame. Then after dinner the two watched TV until it was time for Carter to go to bed.

"Come on, just one more episode," Carter begged.

"NO," Kara said. "Your mom will kill me if you're tired tomorrow. Remember I work for her. There's no escape for me." Carter looked sad. "Tell you what go to bed now and maybe I can get Cat to let me take you to the planetarium this weekend." Kara knew Carter loved space and sort of wished she could tell him the truth about her and all the wonders she had seen.

"Really?" Carter asked and Kara nodded. Carter jumped up and went to get ready for bed. After a while Carter was in bed. "You know Kara the scientist are trying to figure out where Supergirl's planet was."

"Oh really," Kara said even though she could point out the star in the sky that had one time been Krpyton. "Any luck?" Kara asked as she walked into Carter room to see a Supergirl poster over his bed and some other Supergirl items around. She wasn't sure if that was creepy or cute. She was also kind of wondering how Carter would react if he knew Supergirl was standing in his room.

"None yet. They need more information from Superman and Supergirl on where it was located and neither have said anything."

"I'm sure they have their reason to not want to talk about their dead planet. Remember they lost an entire world. Family and friends," Kara said.

"You know I never thought of it that way," Carter said noticing the look in Kara's eyes. She seemed sad. "Now I feel bad for them. All anyone ever thinks about is how they are heroes. Not what they lost."

"Well if Supergirl was sitting right here," Kara said sitting next to Carter on the bed. "What would you tell her?"

"I would say I'm sorry you had to lose your home. I'm sorry your people are dead and I hope Earth has been a good home to you. That I am glad your here to protect me and everyone but I wish it was for a different reason," Carter said noticing a tear run down Kara's eye. "What do you think she would say back?"

"I think she would say that she misses her home but she's very happy she's here and can protect a new home," Kara said. "Now get some sleep. Goodnight." Kara went to shut off the lights.

"Supergirl," Carter said and Kara turned her head on instinct. Carter smiled. "I won't tell anyone. Goodnight." Kara brain knew she should argue with Carter but her heart felt differently. Carter was her little brother.

"Night," Kara said shutting off the lights with a smile. She went to watch TV until Cat got home but ended up falling asleep.

When Cat got home that's where she found Kara. Asleep on the couch with the TV on. Cat went back to check on Carter who was sound asleep. She kissed his forehead being quiet not to wake him and then went into the guest room and got a pillow and blanket. She went back into the living room put the pillow under Kara's head and the blanket on top.

"Night," Cat whispered not to wake her as she turned off the TV and shut off the lights to head to her own bed. She found herself very happy her entire family was here and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this three part as much as it was enjoyed bak when I originally wrote it. Like i said there are two other stories in the series and it's also part of the Millma Verse so has a lot of tales and crossovers.


End file.
